What my Daughter been through
by Cute-Kovu
Summary: Alex has a family. She has a ‘husband’ and a 13 year old daughter. Her daughter is being sexually abused by her father, Alex is seeing Olivia Benson behind her husband back and her daughter knows. What will happing when Alex walks in to found her ‘husband
1. You Have to tell someone

**Title: **What My Daughter Been Through

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own Law and Order SVU, Dick Wolf does and he is doing a good job. I own Samantha, Madeline and Ryan.

**Summary: **Alex has a family. She has a 'husband' and a 13 year old daughter. Her daughter is being sexually abused by her father, Alex is seeing Olivia Benson behind her husband back and her daughter knows. What will happing when Alex walks in to found her 'husband' sexually abusing their daughter…..

**Author Note: **Alex never got shot, her mother never died. Casey never came. Elliot and Kathy aren't getting divorce.

**_Chapter 1 You Have to tell someone _**

**Alex POV**

"Sam, come on get up you have school" I yelled as I grabbed my wallet from my bag. My husband Ryan was sitting at the table reading the paper. My 13 year old daughter Samantha walked in looking upset

"I'm here Mom" she says

"Don't talk to your mother that way Samantha" Ryan yelled. I looked at Ryan in shock, 'what's gotten in to him, she didn't saying anything rude' I thought then I looked at Sam, she was looking at me

"You ready to go honey?" I asked she nodded, I walk over to her and gave her 10 dollars for her lunch "here baby" I whispered

"Thanks Mom" she replied. I grabbed my briefcase and bag and walked over to Ryan and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"I am probably going to be walking late tonight" he said

"Okay" I replied as I walked back over to Sam and guided her out. I put my briefcase and bag on the backseat and Sam got into the car and put the bag in front of her. I got into the drivers seat and looked at her before starting the engine. I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Sam's school. I got out the front of her school and Sam was about to jump out of the car before I stop "Sam" I said as I grabbed her arm, she whined in pain. I let go and she looked at me with tears in her eyes "baby what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I asked she shook her head

"No" she said

"What's wrong baby? Talk to me" I said,

"Mom I……." she was about to say something when there was a tap at her window making her jump, I looked up and saw her best friend Madeline, Sam wound down her window "hey Maddie" she said

"Hey Sammie, hi Mrs. Cabot" she said as she looked at me

"Hey Madeline, how's your parents?" I asked

"There okay" Madeline said

"Well say hello for me" I said

"Will do Mrs. Cabot" she replied. I looked at Sam, she was looking at me

"I will see you tonight, I want to talk to you" I said

"Okay Mom, bye" she replied as she leans over and kisses my cheek, then jumps out and throws her bag strap over her shoulder and walks away with Madeline. I look at her as she walks away and I asked myself

"What's wrong with my baby girl?" with that I start the engine again and drove to the courts.

**Samantha POV**

"Did you tell her?" Maddie asked me as Mom drove off

"No," I replied

"Sammie, you got to tell her," she said. I stopped walking and looked at her

"What should I say, listen Mom, my father has been molesting me while getting himself off since I was 9" I said

"You should tell someone Sammie" she said

"I did, I told you" I replied

"Yes but I can't put your Dad in jail" she said "how about your grandmother?" she asked

"First he isn't my Dad second I am not telling my grandmother" I snapped as I walked out from her in rage

"Sam, don't do this" Maddie called, then she caught up to me and grabbed my arm, I felt it sting, I whined in pain "not again, where this time?" she asked. Maddie knew all my secrets and I knew hers, she knew my father was forcing me to do stuff; she knew that he hit the hell through me and leaves bruises. I just pulled away from her gasped "Sammie why don't you go to your Mom's friend, that Detective, what's her name?" Maddie asked

"Olivia, and I not going to my Mom girlfriend" I say

"What?" Maddie asked

"Olivia is my Mom's new girlfriend, they been seeing each other behind Ryan's back" I replied

"So your Mom is…….you know" Maddie said

"Maddie, if your trying to say gay, yes my Mom is gay, I rather Olivia than Ryan for a parent" I replied

"And your okay with this?" she asked

"I just said so didn't I?" I asked

"Yes" she replied "Wow I never thought Mrs. Cabot" Maddie said

"It's actually Miss. Cabot, my parents never married" I replied

"But I have been calling her Mrs. Cabot" Maddie said

"I know, she wants that to be a secret, Cabot is her maiden name, she wanted that so keep calling her that" I replied as I pointed to her

"Are you Cabot?" Maddie asked

"Maddie" I whined "you have known me for 10 years" I added

"Okay, you're a Cabot, what's your Da….fathers last name?" Maddie asked

"Harrison" I replied

"I like Cabot better" Maddie said

"Me too" I replied

"So what's the story with your parents and with your Mom and Olivia?" Maddie asked, I rolled my eyes

"You really want to know?" I asked she nodded. "First off my parents sleep in different rooms" I started…….

**Alex POV**

I pulled up into the courts underground car park and go to my reversed spot that has my name on it. I pull in and kill the engine and look in my rear vision mirror and I see Olivia walking towards the car with a smile on her face. I open my door and got out "Hey" I said

"Hey you" she replied. I grabbed my briefcase and bag from the backseat and shut the door. Olivia was right next to me and she whispered "I missed you"

"I missed you too" I replied

"Hey you okay babe?" she asked. I shook my head

"No, there's something wrong with Sam and I don't know what" I replied

"Have you tried talking to her?" Olivia asked

"I did when I drop her off at school this morning but Madeline came" I replied

"Talk to her tonight" Olivia said

"Yeah I will" I replied. Olivia kissed me on the cheek, I turned my head and I kissed her lips

"I really missed you" Olivia said

"I know" I replied "Hey aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked

"I am," she said

"Your sitting in on one of the cases today aren't you?" I asked

"Yep" she replied smiling

"Come on then or were going to be late" I said

"Not until I get another kiss" Olivia replied

"Okay" I said as I rearranged my stuff so it was in one hand then I put my free hand behind her head and I pulled her toward me and kissed her hard and passionate. We pulled apart for air and were both breathless, Olivia rested her forehead on mine and said

"Wow"

"Hmm" I hummed with a smile on my face

"Come on" Olivia said as she grabbed my hand and we walked out of the underground parking and up the stone stairs.


	2. Later on that day

**Title: **What My Daughter Been Through

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own Law and Order SVU, Dick Wolf does and he is doing a good job. I own Samantha, Madeline and Ryan.

**Summary: **Alex has a family. She has a 'husband' and a 13 year old daughter. Her daughter is being sexually abused by her father, Alex is seeing Olivia Benson behind her husband back and her daughter knows. What will happing when Alex walks in to found her 'husband' sexually abusing their daughter…..

**Author Note: **Alex never got shot, her mother never died. Casey never came. Elliot and Kathy aren't getting divorce.

**Chapter 2 Later on that day**

**Samantha POV**

The bell went for us to go home and my cell rings. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the id '_Mom_', I answered it

"Hey Mom"

"Hey Baby, listen I been held up in court can you make your way home?" she asked

"Yeah I was thinking going over to Madeline's for a while, then go home" I replied looking at Maddie who was nodding

"Okay you behave yourself" she said

"Yes Mom" I replied as I rolled my eyes

"Bye" she said

"Bye" I replied as I hung up and looked at Maddie

"So you coming over tonight?" she asked

"I am" I replied as we went to our lockers and grabbed our bags and walked towards Maddie's house. We got to Maddie's house and I saw that Maddie's Mom's was in the car. We walked in and Maddie's 3 year old little brother Jake came running us to us

"Madwie" he said and then he looked at me and said shyly "Swam"

"Hey Jakey" I replied

"Hey Jake, where's Mommy?" Maddie asked him

"Owtsiwe" he said as he pointed out the window to their backyard

"Okay, were going to my room," Maddie said

"Oway" he said and ran away. Maddie led me to her room and we talked about school until I had to go. I left Maddie's house and walked home in the dark, I got home and saw no one was home. I went through the side gate and opened my window, threw my bag in and climbed in. I closed my window again and walked over to my stereo and turned it on and turned it up a little. I empty my bag and walked into the kitchen and started making my dinner before Ryan came home. I made some pasta and ate it quickly so I could go do have a shower and do some homework before I went to bed. I finish the pasta and washed my dishes and walked into the bathroom and had a shower. It was only a quick shower because I started to freak out that Ryan was coming home any moment. 10 minutes, that all I had I got out and quickly, got my pajamas and started to my Math homework.

I did my homework for 2 hours, I looked at my alarm clock and it read 11:30. I turned off my lamp and I climbed into my bed and looked at the ceiling feeling scared. By midnight I am still laying awake in my bed when I heard the front door open, I am scared because I don't know if it is Mom or Ryan, then I hear a cough and I knows it's Ryan. I started to shake with fright because I don't know what's his going to do. I hear him walk in his room and then he walks down the hall and stops out the front of my door. My bedroom door opens slowly and I see his shadow on the roof, I hear him walk over to my bed and I also hear a zip being undone. I shake violently now, I pray this is going to be short. He starts to unbutton my top, when there undone he grabs my breast roughly. I whine in pain while grabs his penis and starts to please him self, he moans. He let go of my breast and his penis and started pulling my pants now, I am crying now as he started to touch me. I cried out as he pushes his fingers into me roughly, he started stroking his erection and moaned again 'please god make him stop' I cried in my mind. I want to scream but I cry instead.

**Alex POV**

I walked in the front door about 12:30 and I hear Sam crying, I look down the hall and I notice Sam's door was wide open. I placed my briefcase and bag on the table then went to see what was wrong with Sam. I got to the door and turned the light switch on and I screamed, Ryan head shot towards me

"Oh shit, Alex" he said, I look at Sam as she had her eyes shut tight and she looked in pain. Ryan stood up and pulled his pants up and walked towards me, I stood backwards and yelled

"Don't you dare come near me,"

"Alex this isn't what it looks like" Ryan said

"I know what it looks like, your molesting my daughter" I yelled as I ran into my room leaving Sam, Ryan came into my room. I pulled out a bag and started filling it with clothes

"Alex listen" Ryan said

"No go away" I screamed

"Alex don't do this" Ryan pleaded "I love you"

"Fuck you, you perverted creep!" I screamed

"But, I have a good reason……." He started

"What?" I asked in shock. He didn't say anything "Well I am waiting for what the fuck you have to say" I yelled

"It's a problem I have" Ryan screamed back

"Well this fucking problem is fucking stopping right HERE!" I screamed as I glared at him hard, then I turned around zip my bag up and walked out. Ryan tried to grab my but I dodge his grab. I walked back into Sam room "Sam, where are you?" I yelled then I notice Sam pajamas on the floor and the window wide open, I ran over to the window and looked out but it was pitch black "SHIT" I screamed, Ryan grabbed my arm but I turned around and punched him in the jaw making him fall over.

**Samantha POV**

Once they left I quickly got change into a pair of jeans and a crop top, then I climbed out the window and jumped the neighbor fence and hid. I felt really dirty, I could feel his hands on and I me, and I saw the neighbor hose. I ran over and turned it on and raised it above my head and rinsed myself until I was clean enough to run back to Maddie's house. I got to Maddie's house and I climbed the side fence and over to Maddie window. Maddie window was on the top floor next to Jake. I pick up a few pebbles and started throwing them at her window "come on Maddie" I whispered. Maddie's light come on and she open the window

"Who's there?" she asked sounding tired

"Maddie" I cried softly

"Sammie, what's wrong? Hang on, meet me at the backdoor" Maddie said and disappeared. I ran over to the door and waited. Maddie opened the door "Sammie, what happened?" she asked as she touch my arm and looked at my face "your soaking wet, what happened?"

"Mom knows" was the only thing I said

"You told your Mom" Maddie asked, I shook my head

"Saw it" I replied as I started to cry

"Shit, come on lets get you into some dry clothes" Maddie replied as she pulled me inside and up the stairs to her room "I'll get you a towel and some warm clothes" she whispered and left quietly then returned with a towel. I started to dry myself when Maddie got out some yoga pants and a tank top and a warm sweater.

"That's better" I whispered as I strip and change into the clothes. Maddie picked up my wet clothes

"I'll go put this in the dryer" she whispered

"No you'll wake up your parents" I said as I looked up at her

"Okay" she whispered. Just then the doorbell went, Maddie looked at me. We heard foot steps walking down the hall; Maddie ran over to her light switch and turned it off. We heard the footsteps go passed Maddie's door and down the stairs. Maddie opened the door slightly to hear the front door open and Maddie's Dad say

"Alex"

"Maddie, it's my Mom, I can't see her right now" I whispered. We heard two set of foot steps coming back up the stairs

"Shut hide in the closet" Maddie whispered as she pulled me over to her closet and pushed me in. I look through the wooden blind and see Maddie had jumped back into the bed and pretended to be asleep.

**Alex POV**

We walked up the stairs to Maddie's room. Maddie's father opened the door and walked in, he walked over to her and turned the lamp on

"Mad, Mad, wake up" he said as he shook her gently. Madeline moaned and woke up

"Dad what's wrong?" Madeline asked as she sat up

"Mad, has Sammie come here or contact you since she went home tonight?" he asked

"No, is everything okay? What's wrong with Sammie?" Madeline asked as she looked at me

"Nothing, I just need to know where she is, so I know that she is safe" I replied

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cabot, I don't know where she is" Madeline said

"Okay, I'm sorry to wake you both, Madeline if you see her or speak to her please tell her to contact me so I know she is alright" I say

"Okay Mrs. Cabot, I will" Madeline replied. I left her room with her father following me, we walked down the stair and he opened the door and I stepped outside

"I hope you find her Alex, Courtie and I will saw keep our eyes open for anything and Madeline will try to contact her" he said

"Okay Jay, thanks" I replied as I walked off the deck and pulled my cell out and I dialed Olivia's number

"Hey" she answered

"Liv" I cried

"Lex what's wrong? What's happened?" Olivia asked

"Sam ran away, I can't find her, I found Ryan molesting her Liv, I'm scared" I replied in one breath

"Lex honey, slow down Ryan was molesting Sam, how long has this been going on?" Olivia asked

"I don't know, I just want her in my arms, safe" I cried as I placed my hand on my head

"Honey where are you?" Olivia asked

"I am at Sam friend house" I replied

"Slowly make your way to my place and we'll look together" Olivia said

"Okay" I replied

"Okay, drive slowly" Olivia said

"Okay" I replied as I hung up and wiped my tears before getting into the car and I drove to Olivia apartment.


	3. I miss my mother

**A/N: ** I am sorry it has taken this long to update this story. Things have been hectic around here. Here is the last chapter for this story, I hope you enjoyed it. I am still trying to finish the other stories as well. Just hang in there. ENJOY!!!

**Title: **What My Daughter Been Through

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Law and Order SVU, Dick Wolf does and he is doing a good job. I own Samantha, Madeline and Ryan.

**Summary: **Alex has a family. She has a 'husband' and a 13 year old daughter. Her daughter is being sexually abused by her father, Alex is seeing Olivia Benson behind her husband back and her daughter knows. What will happing when Alex walks in to found her 'husband' sexually abusing their daughter…..

**Author Note: **Alex never got shot, her mother never died. Casey never came. Elliot and Kathy aren't getting divorce.

**Chapter 3 I miss my mother.**

**Samantha POV**

It has been a week since I last seen Mom, and I miss her so much. I was walking down the street one afternoon while Maddie family was over at her place. I didn't want to get caught in her room. I haven't been at school for the whole week, I hang around the mall until dusk then I sneak back into Maddie's room for the night.

But on one of my evening on the streets when I saw Olivia coming out of one of the buildings with a guy, he must be her partner, what's his name? Eric? No. Elliot? That's it, Elliot. I dive into a bush when before they see me.

"She not well El, she is missing Sam. She's not eating, not sleeping, she hasn't stopped crying. She needs for Samantha to come home," I heard Olivia say to him. Mom, I miss her so much it hurts.

"Just give her time, Liv. Sam needs to think, Ryan has been molesting her god knows how long. She is frighten," I heard Elliot say. They went around the corner and I came out of the bushes. I need to go home, Mom needs me. I need her.

I ran back to Maddies and sneaked into the backyard. I hovered at the window and Maddie noticed me I waved her then walked to the large tree. I heard the back door open and Maddie came over to me, "what's wrong?" she asked.

"Its Mom, I need to go home."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Mom needs me. She not well and to tell you the truth, I need her."

"Well okay."

I pull her into a hug, "thanks for everything Maddie, you're the best friend a girl could ever have."

"We best friends for life, you would've done the same for me," she says. I pull away and wiped my fallen tears.

"Damn right, I would have. I come over later and get my stuff." Maddie nodded.

"You better get going," she said and I nodded. We hugged again before I left her back yard. I coming Mom.

**Olivia POV**

I came home to find Alex hysterical in my bed now she finally getting some sleep, she cried herself to sleep calling for Maddie. I feel sorry for the one love. Both for Alex and Maddie.

Maddie, god, where the hell are you? I thought to myself. I quietly walked down the hall into the kitchen to make myself some coffee. I turned the kettle on and I heard a tap at the door, I made my way to the door and looked through the peep hole and I gasp.

I threw the door open, "Sam," I gasped.

"Olivia," she whispered and threw herself into my arms and started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back,

"Samantha, oh Sam," I cooed as I kissed her temple. Sam pulls away from me and I look into her stunning blue eyes, she has the same color eyes like her mother.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run away, I was scared," she cried.

"Oh sweetie. It's okay now. You came home," I say as I wipe the tears away and kiss her forehead.

"Where's Mom?"

"Come on," I say and lead her into my room where Alex laid. She gasped at the sight of her mother.

"Mom," she whispered. She looked at me and I nodded. She walked over to the bed and crawled in beside Alex.

Alex stirred calling Samantha name, I saw her open her eyes and look at Samantha, "God, you look so real," she said softly before looking away. Each time Alex woke up she would see Madison but it was her imagination, now she doesn't know what's real or not.

Alex looked at me then her eyes widen before looking back at Samantha. "Sam?"

Sam start crying, "I'm so sorry, Mom."

Alex pulled her daughter into her arms, "Oh, Sam, god, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Mom, I'm sorry for running away, I was afraid on what you might think of me."

"God, sweetie. I wish you told me sooner, I would've done something about it."

"I couldn't. He told me if I ever told you it would have hurt you," Sam replied

"Oh sweetie, he would never hurt me. God, I should see you were in pain, you tried to tell me that morning didn't you?"

Sam nodded.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry," Alex cried as she pulled Samantha close. She looked at me and mouthed 'she's home.' I nodded and left them to talk in privacy and I rung Elliot.

"Stabler."

"She home El," I said.

"Olivia? Is Samantha back?"

"Yes, she with Alex now."

"Great, I ring the cap. Is she okay?"

"She seems to be okay; I left her and Alex alone. They been apart for too long," I replied.

"I'll ring cap and tell him the news."

"Okay, I'll speak to you later." With that I hang up and walked back to the bedroom, Alex had Samantha in her arms. They were both asleep. I quietly entered the room and took off my shoes and climbed in behind Samantha. Alex eyes shot open and her grip of Samantha tighten,

"It's okay, it's only me," I said and she smiled. It's the first time I see her smile, it isn't the usual smile that I know and love but it is still a smile.

**Alex POV**

I'm glad my baby is home, thank you god for bringing her home to me in one piece. I don't know what I would have done if I ever lost her.

Sam and I talk about Ryan and what he did to her. She told me how long he had been hurting her. I was in shock when she told me she was 9 when he first started hurting my baby. I want to kill him now, I want to stick a needle in his arm and kill him.

No one should go through what my daughter has been through. Out there in the whole there are creeps like Ryan walking the street, hurting children like Sam. I'm trying my hardest to put those monsters where they belong. Prison.

When Sam fell asleep, I wrapped my arms around my baby and protected her like I should have in the first place. I closed my eyes then I felt the bed move, I opened my eyes and saw Olivia. She should be Sam's second parent figure, not the Ryan.

Olivia, Sam and I are family. We truly belong together.


End file.
